Shards of Black
by imperialchic
Summary: When Sirius Black falls through the veil, he sets the underworld into chaos. One man's death changed everything.
1. Default Chapter

Acknowledgements  
  
Thank You's go to: My Beta's, Tiffany, Elizabeth and Anita. Mandy and Lisa and Jessica for being my idea bouncers. I love you guys.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has helped with this, encouraged me, and people who werved as bases for the OC's  
  
(Mandy, Molly, Caitlin, Bates, Katie, Drew, Ali, and Allison)  
  
I love you all!   
  
Dedicated to my mother. And Carmella Neri.  
  
And I cannot Believe I just thanked Bates. Someone SHOOT ME.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer  
  
This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to   
  
Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright   
  
or trademark infringement is intended. All Pocket Quotes in future chapters belong to Jessica Easley.  
  
Most song lyrics belong to Mandy Williams.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary  
  
When Sirius Black falls through the veil, he sets the underworld into chaos. People and memories resurface when they  
  
haven't been remembered in years. Things are revealed, a plan set into motion. One man's death changed everything,   
  
now more deaths line the walkway to victory. What would you do if your the reason your friends' lives were hanging by a thread,  
  
and the only solution is to die...but that's not an option anymore? (Hr/H, D/G, R/L, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/OFC)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rated: R for language and adult situations. 


	2. Prologue

Shards of Black  
  
By: LadyChaos  
  
Memories...  
  
Meeting James on the train...Remus and Peter too...becoming an   
  
Animagus!...Lily and James...Peter's betrayal...Harry...meeting Harry's   
  
friends...getting to see his old friends...  
  
Falling...  
  
Sensation was coming back.  
  
He felt himself fall. Faster...Faster.  
  
He felt the hard stone floors and the feeling of flames licking his face.  
  
Whispers...  
  
"Tsk, tsk," a breathy voice said from above him. "Now look what you've   
  
done. This is all your fault. Bothering the dead like this."  
  
He rolled over, and seeing a whispy, some-what see through being, like a ghost, but not,   
  
tried to move away, pushing himself up against a rocky wall.   
  
"No no. Baaad Sirius." she whispered. "Don't you understand what   
  
you've done?"  
  
Sirius stared at her blankly.  
  
"Clearly, Antigone, he doesn't. Back off," a new voice said. Sirius turned   
  
again, this time seeing another see-through being...but this one looking quite sultry.  
  
'Whoa. Did I just call her sultry!? She's DEAD.'  
  
"So are you, Mr. Black."  
  
Sirius Black jumped. She'd read his mind!!  
  
"Ghosts keep no secrets, save one. The secret of Death.'  
  
"Where...where...am I?" he croaked.  
  
Antigone moved towards him. "Oh, Lorena, I don't wanna tell him!! Can't   
  
we keep him? He's cute." Her ghostlike eyes raked over him.  
  
Sirius shuddered and was glad when Lorena pushed Antigone back, her   
  
hand intermeshing with Antigone's stomach.  
  
"Sirius Black. You, young man, are at the Gates of Hell."  
  
Sirius stared. "What? No thunder?"  
  
"This is not something to joke about, Mr. Black," Lorena hissed. "You left   
  
before your time! It was foolish, taunting that cousin of yours. Tell me, why   
  
did you throw your life away so carelessly?!"  
  
Sirius heaved. "I–I didn't mean to...I...I..."  
  
"Stop your blithering. I'm not here to condemn you to Hell, although your   
  
good deeds in life were few." She ticked off things on her fingers. "Let's   
  
see, you were a Black, torturing students, running around as an illegal   
  
puppy dog, attacking Gryffindor Tower, attempted murder...anything else   
  
to add?"  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"And saying vulgar terms to a Fate. Wow. You really take that cake and   
  
eat it, Sirius."   
  
Sirius looked up. "You're a Fate?"  
  
Lorena nodded. "Yeah. So?"  
  
Sirius didn't answer, just scooted away a little.  
  
Lorena shook her head. "Now, Mr. Black. I really thought you'd be one   
  
who didn't listen to the stereotypes." She snorted. "Never mind that, just   
  
shut up and listen! Do you want to live or not?!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Lorena shook her head again. "Damn it Black. You're all the same! I got   
  
so tired of waiting to know whether or not your brother wanted to live, I   
  
sent him to Hell anyway!" She yelled. "Now...do you want to burn in Hell  
  
for all eternity?," She waved her arms at the fire. "Or be with the ones you  
  
love?"  
  
Sirius looked dazed, and confused. "Uh...live?"  
  
Lorena smiled. "Good. It will..." she began to fade away. "Done."  
  
He was flying back up through the tunnel, the fires of Hell fading fast.  
  
A flash of bright light and cold stone. He only saw a glimpse of a veil   
  
before he passed out. 


End file.
